21 Espada Preview
by darkmachines
Summary: This is a preview of my up coming story. You will be introduce to the espada and their fraccion for a different world and not form the main Bleach universe.


**The 21 Espada Preview**

_This is a preview of my upcoming story. It will that place after the war, with Aizen as the Soul King and all the espada and their fraccion are alive and Soul Society defeated. The main story will take place with two of the espada discover the main Bleach universe and Aizen and his arrancar army go there and start a new war there. The preview is the introduce of the espada. Hope you like it and please review._

Sosuke Aizen a former shinigami captain sat in front of his Espada looking at each one with a smile on his face. The Espada were the most powerful arrancar of all and Arrancar are hollow that were able to rip their mask off and gain Shinigami power. He knows with the help of the espada, he would defeat Soul Society and become the new Soul King.

He saw that all the espada look at each other. This was the first time the members of the espada meet each other. Half of the espada had people stand behind them; they were the Fraccion, Numeros that the espada picked to serve them. Aizen coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention. "My dear espada welcome to our first meeting." Aizen said. "Everyone please introduce themselves, tell what rank you are, and tell who your fraccion are."

The first person who stands up was a 22 year old girl with shoulder length purple hair. Standing behind her were four arrancar; first was a woman green eyes and short black hair. The second was a young woman with aqua-green eyes and shoulder length black hair. Third was a woman with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. Lastly is a young woman with a perfect hourglass figure, long dark violent hair, and pink eyes. "I'm the Decima Espada, Sayuri Yamura and my fraccions are Arrancar 48 Surippu Sutorimu, Arrancar 58 Burakku Wido, Arrancar 59 Earaza Redder and Arrancar 88 Airachnid Spidex."

After that she sat back down and the next person who stands was like a giant with orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. "Cero beta Espada, Yammy Llargo!"

Next was a man with orange hair that had an afro hairstyle. "I am the Noveno beta Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

Next was another man with a glass cylinder head with red liquid and two heads floating in it. "_We are the Noveno alpha Epsada,_ **Aaroniero Arruruerie." **

Next was a man with short smooth black hair with red eyes. He was holding a bull-shaped mask in his arm. He looks around and saw a few female arrancars were drooling over how handsome he was. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I am the Octava beta Espada and leader of the Exequias, Rudobon Chelute." He put his mask on and sat back down.

Next was a pink hair man with glasses. Standing behind him were a lot of wield looking arrancars in different sizes and shapes, but the only normal looking arrancar was a young woman with green eyes and black-purple hair, who was standing in front of the others. "I'm the Octava alpha Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz and I have at least twelve fraccions that I don't care about, but the only one I do care about is my adoptive daughter Arrancar 60 Nemu Granz."

Next was man with black hair, a mustache, and a van-dyke beard. Behind him was a young man white hair and pale gray eyes "I'm the Septima beta Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Niño and my fraccion is Arrancar 36 Fran Santonio." Everyone look at him wieldy before he sat back down.

Next was a tall black man with yellow eyes. "I am the Septima alpha Espada, Zommari Rureaux."

Next was a young looking man with short black hair and lavender eyes. "Hello I'm the Sextra beta Espada, Luppi Antenor."

Next was a muscular man with blue hair and eyes. Standing behind him was his six fraccion. First was a man with black hair, which is braided. Next was a large man with long red hair however, half of his hair is shaved and black. Next was a man with dark brown hair and has a bowl hairstyle. Next was a man with long blond hair. The next man was the youngest in the group. He wore an aqua color bandages, wrapped around the right side of his head, which obscures his right eye. He also had square, shark-like teeth. Lastly was a young man with black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. "Sextra alpha Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and my fraccions are Arrancar 11 Shawlong Kufang, Arrancar 13 Edrad Leones, Arrancar 14 Nakeem Grindina, Arrancar 15 Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar 16 Di Roy Linker, and Arrancar 32 Rey Tiburon."

Next was a beautiful woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile that gives chills down most the men spines. Standing behind her was her two fraccion. The first was a tall young woman with grey eyes and short silver hair. The other was a girl with grey eyes and dark blond hair. "Greetings I'm the Quinto beta Espada, Retsu Unohana and my fraccions are Arrancar 51 Isane Kotetsu and her sister Arrancar 52 Kiyone Kotetsu."

Next was a very tall and skinny man with a white eyepatch that is covering his left eye. Standing behind him was slim man with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek, and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye. "Quinto alpha Espada Nnoitra Gilga and my fraccion is Arrancar 50 Tesla Lindocruz."

Next was another young man that looked 28 years old. He had snow white spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Standing behind him was his two fraccion. First was a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and wavy orange-blond hair. The other was a girl with brown eyes and black hair. "I'm the Cuatro beta Espada, Toshiro Hitsugaya and my fraccions are Arrancar 64 Rangiku Matsumoto and Arrancar 62 Momo Hinamori."

Next was pale skinned man with black hair and green eyes. Standing behind him was a young woman with brown eyes and long burnt orange hair. "I'm the Cuatro alpha Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer and my fraccion is Arrancar 53 Orihime Inoue."

Next was a woman with hazel eyes and aqua hair. Standing behind her was her six fraccion. First was a large man with short appendages. Next was a young pale skin man with blond hair. The next two were twin girls, which one had short red hair, while the other had longer blue hair. Next was a girl with short, spiky blond hair and emerald green eyes. The last was a girl with long pigtails, black hair and light-pink eyes. "Hi everyone I'm the Tercera beta Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and my fraccions are Arrancar 42 Dondochakka Birstanne, Arrancar 41 Pesche Guatiche, the twins Arrancar 37 and 38 Yin and Yang Tachibana, Arrancar 34 Menoly Mallia, and Arrancar 33 Loly Aivirrne."

Next was another woman with tan skin, green eyes, and messy blond hair. Standing behind her was her four fraccion. First was a tomboyish girl with dark blue hair and heterochromia, meaning she has two different colored eyes. Her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. Next was a young man with short smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. Next was a dark skin woman with long brown hair and green eyes. The last was a young slender woman with long olive-green hair and lavender eyes. "Hello I'm the Tercera alpha Espada, Tia Harribel and my fraccions are Arrancar 54 Emilou Apacci, my adoptive son Arrancar 57 Sheelal Harribel, Arrancar 55 Franceska Mila-Rose, and Arrancar 56 Cyan Sung-sun."

Next was an old man with white hair and a scar that is across his right eye. Standing behind him was his six fraccion. First was a muscular man with icy blue eyes and long wavy purple hair. Next was bulky man with black spiked up hair. Next was a large man with wavy, short blond hair and dark red eyes. Next was a young man with spiked red hair and amber eyes. Next was a tall man with light green eyes and dark brown hair. His hairstyle is that of a monk. The last was a man with slicked back blue hair and sunken eyes. "I'm the Segunda alpha Espada and King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn and my loyal fraccions are Arrancar 20 Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Arrancar 29 Aldegor, Arrancar 27 Nirgge Parduoc, Arrancar 30 Menis, Arrancar 25 Choe Neng Poww, and Arrancar 28 Patros."

Next was young man that looked 35. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. Standing behind him was his thirteen fraccions. First was a muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of them. Next was a man with silver hair and his mask remain is a crest on the right side of his head. Next was a young woman with blue hair and amber eyes. Next was a tall muscular man who wears a pyramid shape mask over his head and is holding a massive blade. Next is a man short light brown hair that is swept back and creating peak in both side of his head. Next is a man with black and white hair. Next was a girl with long light green hair and amber eyes. Next was a young woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple teardrop marking on both of her cheeks. Next was a dark skin woman with long purple hair and golden eyes. Next was a man long black hair, dark gold eyes, and has numerous red tattoos across his chest. Next was a slim man with long, flowing blond hair and has light purple marking around his grey eyes. Next was a relatively short young woman with black hair and grey eyes. The lastly was a young slim man with scruffy black hair, with a short braided ponytail, and has golden eyes. "Greeting I'm the Segunda beta Espada, Skullak Tuma and my fraccions are Arrancar 18 Demoura Zodd, Arrancar 17 Aisslinger Wernarr or Iceringer for short, Arrancar 40 Konan, Arrancar 44 Pyramid, Arrancar 19 Asgularo Ebern, Arrancar 21 Luders Friegen, my adoptive daughter Arrancar 49 C2 Tuma, Arrancar 12 Cirucci Sanderwicci, Arrancar 61 Yoruichi Shihoin, Arrancar 22 Avirama Redder, Arrancar 24 Findor Carias, Arrancar 63 Shaolin Fon, and Arrancar 26 Ggio Vega."

Next was a young man that looked 30 years old. He had spiky orange hair and yellow eyes with black sclera. Standing behind him was his six fraccion. First was a young woman with black hair and violet eyes. Next was a girl with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Next was a girl with black hair and dark grey eyes. Next was a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Next was a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. The last was a girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes. "I'm the Primera beta Espada, Ichigo Shirosaki and my fraccions are Arrancar 66 Rukia, my sisters Arrancar 79 Yuzu and Arrancar 78 Karin Shirosaki, my Arrancar 39 mother Masaki Shirosaki, Arrancar 45 Tatsuki Arisawa, and Arrancar 43 Yachiru Kusajishi."

Next was man brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a faded goatee. Standing behind him was his two fraccion. First was a young girl with light green hair and light pink eyes. The other was a young woman black hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. Before getting up he let out a yawn. "Hi I'm the Primera alpha Espada Coyote Starrk and my fraccions are my other half Lilynette Gingerback and Arrancar 65 Nanao Ise."

The finally espada was a man with yellow eyes, long turquoise hair, and had a Spanish accent. Standing behind him was a boy with light blond hair and bright purple eyes. "I'm the Cero alpha Espada Arturo Plateado and my fraccion is Arrancar 77 Wonderweiss Margela."

After he sat back down, Aizen look at his espada with a smile on his face and knowing that Soul Society will fall and victory would be his.


End file.
